happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumekage Priscilla
"You may know. I am not the girl from before, I am not the servant from before!" ''- '''Yumekage Priscilla', in APC43. Yumekage Priscilla '( 夢影プリシラ ''Yumekage Purishira) is one of the main cures of Awake Pretty Cure!. ''Her cure form is '''Cure Heartful '(キュアハートフル Kyua Hatofuru) and her other forms is 'Dark Dream '(ダークドリーム Daku Dorimu). She was used to be Nozomi's dark past. Her catchprase is "'I'll create my future!" '(私は私の未来を作成します！'' Watashi wa watashi no mirai o sakusei shimasu!) and her happy catchprase is '"Full Hearts!" '(完全な心！ Kanzen'na kokoro!). Appareance As Priscilla, her hair is free and long, and her eyes are dark purple. She usually wears a pink blouse with short sleeves, and a black skirt. The blouse has a heart drawed in it, in silver. She wears a white belt in her skirt. She wears black sneakers. As Cure Heartful, her clothes are the same as Cure Dream's in first season, but in black and pink. As Dark Dream her clothes are black, her blouse is totally black, only with a dark pink (or magenta) butterfly with a little crystal in it. Her shoes are black with magenta crystal in the top, and a magenta part where is her foot. She wears a black skirt with a red-like short. Her arm wearners are very long, with crystals in the hands. Personality In the past, she didn't know how to smile, but now she smiles everytime she can, and is very cheerful and kind of childish. History Yes! Pretty Cure 5! She was Nozomi's past self when she did not know how to be happy with friends. She was annoyed by Cure Dream's enthusiasm and happiness. She was shocked to hear Dream telling her that she has a heart. Even though Cure Dream had the chance to defeat her, she instead befriended and accepted her because she wants her to have friends like how she became friends with the Cures resulting her the only one who survives the battle. However she sacrificed herself to save Cure Dream from Shadow, resulting in her life - the crystal - to shatter. She tells Cure Dream that she did it because she loves her, and dies as she claims that she still does not know how to smile, but in the end disappears while smiling. Awake Pretty Cure! Back to life, Priscilla didn't trusted Shadow as she were looking her broken crystal. Along with Hannah, they escaped, and now have to fight as a Pretty Cure, Cure Heartful, to save the world and find her lost memories. Relationships 'Akihara Hannah - Her best friend. She and Priscilla were the only ones who not trusted Shadow and escaped from the cave. Migirin '- He lives with Priscilla. 'Yumehara Nozomi '- Priscilla was Nozomi's dark past, but in one of the episodes, Shadow used her memories to make her come to his side, and sended a Cure Dream memory in her form to fight her. Because of Nozomi, she was remembering her past. Cure Heartful '"Reborn Hope! Cure Heartful!" ' ' 生まれ変わっ願っています！キュアハートフル! '' Umarekawa~tsu negatte imasu! Kyuahātofuru!'' Cure Heartful '(キュアハートフル ''Kyua Hatofuru) is Priscilla's alter-ego. In this form, she looks a lot like Cure Dream, and she has a habit to talk about hope in a funny phrase. Alone, she can perform Shining Mirage. Along with Cure Leaf, she is able to perform Starblast Jump. Attacks *Shining Mirage *Starblast Jump (along with Cure Leaf) Dark Dream ''' Hopeful Mirror Crystal! Dark Dream! 希望に満ちたミラークリスタル！ダークドリーム！ Kibō ni michita mirākurisutaru! Dākudorīmu! Dark Dream '(ダークドリーム！''Dakudorimu) is Priscilla's other form and past side. Now she is able to transform into Dark Dream, her original form. She has a habit to talk about the past's errors and what the people can do in a "without-sense" phrase. Alone, she can perform Dream Burst and along with Dark Mint, Starboost Shower. Attacks *Dream Burst *Starboost Shower (Along with Dark Mint) Etymology 'Yumekage '(夢影) - Yume ''means "Dream", and ''Kage ''means "Shadow". Together, it can be "Shadow Dream" or "Dark Dream", as Priscilla's past life and other form. '''Priscilla '(プリシラ) - means "the old" or only "old", probably because she was only a mirrored dark past of Nozomi. Together, it means "Old Dark Dream". Songs Priscilla's voice actress, Nishimura Chinami, has participed in several image songs for the character she voices. Some of them are duets with '''Minaguchi Yuko, who voices Akihara Hannah. *Dream Palace *Dead Starlight *Maybe back to normal Duets *Dark to Light (Along with Minaguchi Yuko) *Happiness Light (Along with Minaguchi Yuko) Trivia *She shares a part of her cure name with Cure Heart (Cure 'Heart'ful) *Rin is Nozomi's best friend, but Hannah (Komachi's dark past) is Priscilla's best friend. **And Rin doesn't liked Priscilla in the start, talking that could be a trap, like Flare's hate of Priscilla. *She is the second cure to have "kage" in her surname, after Tsukikage Yuri, and the third being Mizukage Catarina. *Her transformation has fire, but her powers are related to hope and starlights. *She is also the third lead cure to have black in her clothes, after Cure Black and Cure Lovely. **She is the second lead cure to have black as her theme color, after Cure Black. *She is the third lead Cure to have changing forms, after Cure Bloom and Cure Lovely. *She shares her voice with Aoki Reika. *Her name was planned to be Priscille. Gallery About to perform attack.png|Dark Dream Dream Burst hits Dark Dream.png Dream Burst.png Priscille's first transformation.png Profile.png|Dark Dream's profile Dream Staring Dark Dream.jpg|"I know you aren't Nozomi-san, and it's because of that you can't defeat me!" Priscille in a beautiful dress.jpg|Priscilla staring at a defeated Dark Lemonade, after a ball. Transforming.png|Dark Dream transforming. Priscille looking to Nozomi.png|Priscilla looking to Nozomi for the first time. Ball.png|About to throw the Dream Burst. Dream Burst hits Dark Dream.png|Dark Dream being attacked. Category:Awake Pretty Cure! Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pink Cures